


i have an idea

by CerinityKS



Series: sceo drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: scot and theo are passing through vegas during their search for Monroe. theo has an idea.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: sceo drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995814
Kudos: 11





	i have an idea

**Author's Note:**

> for the weekly sceo drabble prompt for 'i have an idea', simultaneously combining the idea for sceo vegas wedding au

“Wait, I have an idea.”

Scott looked at Theo as he tapped his fingers on the wheel, waiting for the light to change. They finally had a location on Monroe and a chance to take her down.

Theo looked gleeful. Scott followed his gaze. “No,” he said immediately and Theo pouted at him playfully but his eyes were serious. He wanted this.

“Scott, we could die. Don’t you want to do this before you die? With me?”

Dammit. Scott did. Hell, they were in Vegas. The light changed and instead of straight he turned into the drive-through wedding chapel lot.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/630649182948081664/drabble-1-week-2-i-have-an-idea-scott) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!


End file.
